


101 Reasons To Hate You

by whisksandplungers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisksandplungers/pseuds/whisksandplungers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"phil just woke me up because there was a 'big dalmatian outside' this is not a good enough reason to interrupt someone's sleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Reasons To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR WHATEVER THE HELL THAT TITLE IS. I woke up at a reasonable time today, so naturally, instead of using the extra hours of the day to do something useful, I wrote this upon waking up.  
> I literally wrote it in an hour and it's unbeta'd so I apologise profusely. I've had this on the proverbial tip of my tongue (pen? keyboard?) since he tweeted this.  
> Also I know this has been done before but eh.

“Dan, you’ve got to find the cherry blossom!”

Phil’s voice rang through his head as he slowly spun around, a faded outline of Tokyo buildings in the distance. He couldn’t see Phil, or any trees, but when he looked down the floor was coated in cherry blossoms.

“Find the cherry blossom, Dan!”

Dan looked up to see Phil standing in front of him in that red jacket, an intense look on his face.

Dan looked down and the blossoms were up to his ankles.

“Find it, Dan! Dan! Dan!”

Everything shifted as he became aware of the fact his eyes were tight shut. The vision faded and he felt his bed pressing up against the length of his body.

“Dan, wake up!”

As Dan registered the real Phil over dream Phil, he tried to open his eyes, but it felt like pulling apart two magnets. He couldn’t be bothered to form words so he let out a guttural grunt.

“Come on, Dan, wake up!”

Dan suddenly noticed the urgency in Phil’s voice and his mind flitted to various horrifying situations. However, these thoughts didn’t entirely revitalise his sleep-drenched body, so it was still with a struggle that he rolled onto his back, dragged open one eye, and croaked out, “what?”

Phil smiled as Dan’s eye peeked open.

“There’s a Dalmatian outside!”

Dan internally reeled at the utterly nonsensical words. Putting it down to his sleep-addled brain, he blinked his eyes open to get a better look at Phil, who was sitting on his bed.

“What?!”

“There’s a Dalmatian outside my bedroom window, come see!” Phil said with an excited grin, before grabbing Dan’s arm and pulling him into a sitting position, standing up as he did so.

“Wait, you’ve woken me up to look at a dog?”

“Not just any dog,” Phil said with a small bounce of his heels, “a _Dalmatian.”_

Dan looked at Phil for a moment before lying back down with a breathy laugh.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Phil,” pulling the black and white covers over his head.

“Awww Dan,” Phil whined, “come on! It’s a _Dalmatian!”_

“Find the other hundred and maybe I’ll be interested,” came Dan’s muffled reply.

Phil pouted slightly. He wasn’t going to give up yet. He grabbed Dan’s leg and started unceremoniously dragging him out of bed.

“Phil!!” Dan exclaimed loudly. He tried to grab the headboard but Phil had already pulled him out of reach. As his hips fell off the side of the mattress he clung to the bed with his entire body, but Phil, who was holding back laughter, kept pulling.

“Phil, FUCK OFF!”

Dan scrambled at the edge of the mattress before falling on the floor with a mildly painful thump. His leg was still being held aloft by Phil.

“You’re a fucking twat, Phil Lester.”

“Come on!” Phil said cheerily as if he hadn’t just violently manhandled his friend out of bed. Phil gave Dan’s leg a little pull, but he let out a wordless protest. Pulling his leg free, Dan stood and trudged behind Phil, who was practically fucking _skipping_ into his own bedroom to look out of the window.

“Look!” Phil said excitedly, pointing out the window but watching Dan for his reaction. Dan looked down at what appeared to be a dogless street.

“Where?”

Phil also looked out and his face dropped into one of almost comical disappointment.

“Oh...” he said, looking frantically from side to side, “it must have gone.”

Dan glared at Phil.

“I hate you,” he stated simply, before turning around to go back to his own bedroom.

“No you don’t!” Phil called after him.

Dan let out a noncommittal “hmm.”  But as he pulled out his phone, he couldn’t stop the edge of a smile forming as he told the world more about the adorable things his boyfriend did. Not that he would tell Phil that he thought it was adorable, of course; he valued his sleep too much.  

**Author's Note:**

> *throws up from the amount of fluff in that last line*  
> Anyway I hope that brought some enjoyment to you. I'm still so Japhan af that I had to include it in the dream didn't I ahahaaha.
> 
> Oh and exciting news if you've read my stuff before; I'm going to do a Japhan edition of Edited Out (thanks to turningturtles for the inspiration for that I really don't know why I didn't think of it). I'm just very busy atm so give me like a 10 months or smth idk ok but I promise it's coming.
> 
> Shameless promo: come say hi at thedepressiveoptimist.tumblr.com :) I need friends


End file.
